luheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Design
Designing cards takes time and inspiration and also requires an understanding of magic. Some say that a scribes pencil acts as a magic wand but worry not, Gunners and Knights can still inscribe cards just as well as a Priest or Wizard. Speak with NPC Quincy, the Crafting Workshop Administrator in Thereall City of Peace, to visit the Card Designer Workshop. The cards that Card Designers can create have a variety of effects that fit into different categories. Recovery types include cards that restore mana and health, revive comrades, and transfer health from the person using the card to their target and cards that increase passive health and mana regeneration. Combat types include cards that increase casting and attack speed, accuracy, and damage. Defense types include cards that increase physical, ranged, and magical defense. Support type cards include cards that provide temporary shields for certain types of damage, including physical and magical. Card Design Production Quide In game: press F12 to open the Help window, click on the "Item" tab at the top and "Craft" on the left side. You can also directly press the (L) button on your keyboard to switch to the crafting side. Crafting Level 01 // Character Level 04 Map: Thereall NPC: Talk to Workshop Administrator Quincy to enter the Card Design Workshop, talk to Designer Scarlett for an introduction into Card Design Crafting (she will require a 50 gold fee). ---- Crafting Level 02 // Character Level 10 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Thunder Clan Giants (Strong Level 10) - 5 Emerald Powder Crafting Level 03 // Character Level 15 Map: Hercules Hill Monster: * Sleepy Bear Cub (Strong Level 14) (Use Igniters to summon them from caves.) - 5 Crude Charcoal Map: Ancient Ruins Monster: * Thunder Clan Explorers (Strong Level 15) - 5 Crude Carnelian Crafting Level 04 // Character Level 20 Map: Ancient Ruins Monsters: * Cruel Hunters (Strong Level 20 - Night) - 2 Ochre * Thunder Clan Trappers (Strong Level 20 - Day) - 5 Metal Powder Crafting Level 05 // Character Level 25 Map: Melody Valley Monsters: * Mysterious Valley Flower (General Level 24) - 20 Mica Sheet * Allegro Melody (General Level 24) - 10 Morning Dew Crystal Crafting Level 06 // Character Level 30 Map: Pegasus Field Monsters: * Midnight Witch (Strong Level 29 - Night) - 10 Pigeon Blood Stone Powder * Agile Thief (General Level 28) - 10 Talcum Powder Map: Blooming Forest Monster: * Prowling Forest Mic (General Level 30) - 10 Leaf of Illumination Crafting Level 07 // Character Level 35 Map: Argos Bay Monsters: * Square Sail Helmsman(General Level 35) - 5 Limonite Powder * Old Quarry Sentry (Strong Level 34) - 1 Leaf of Moonlight * Old Quarry Recruit (Strong Level 33) - 5 Obsidian Powder Crafting Level 08 // Character Level 40 Map: Whispering Grave Monsters: * Mutated Metal (General Level 40 - Day) * Mechanized Jailer Model I (Strong Level 37 - Day) * Mechanical Jailer Prototype (Strong Level 39 - Day) ---- Crafting Level 09 // Character Level 45 Map: Sacred Forest Monsters: * Rebellious Sentry (Strong Level 42) - 5 Moonlight Powder * Rebellious Recruit (Strong Level 43) - 5 Cat's Eye Stone Powder * Rebellious Musketeer (Very Strong Level 43) - 1 Meteor Fragment Crafting Level 10 // Character Level 50 Map: Coast of Siren Monsters: * Flowing Water Witches (Strong Level 43) - 7 Water Power Crystal * Gusty Air Witches (Strong Level 44) - 7 Air Power Crystal Map: Sacred Realm of God of War Monsters: * Flaming Witches (Strong Level 43) - 7 Fire Power Crystal * Earth-Quaking witches (Strong Level 44) - 7 Earth Power Crystal Crafting Level 11 // Character Level 55 - Party recommended!! *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Pete located in the Black Market area. Map: Well of Silence Monster: * Outlaw Bodyguard (General Level 53) - 15 Metal Thread Map: Stormy Shore Monster: * Weak Souls (Very Strong Level 54 - Night) - 10 Twisted Energy Crafting Level 12 // Character Level 60 Map: Icarus Rift Monsters: * Winged Menders (General Level 60) * Winged Artisans (General Level 62) ---- Crafting Level 13 // Character Level 65 Map: Heart of Fire Monsters: * Prowling Digger Beast (General Level 66) * Wood Farm Guard (General Level 66 - Day) Map: Hephaestus Tableland Monster: * Ash Element (Very Strong Level 70) ---- Crafting Level 14 // Character Level 70 *Note - The quest is picked up from Craftsperson Old Benny located in the Minotsize City. Map: Titan Ruins Monsters: * Skeleton Devourer (General Level 72 - Night) Map: Iron Fortress Monsters: * Flame Element ( General Level - Day) ---- Crafting Level 15 // Character Level 75 Note - The quest is picked up from Jeweler Kai inside Jewelry Workshop located in the Crystalia City. Map: Poseidon's Realm Monsters: * Hot Spring Egg Bird * Pirate Crescent Archer ---- Category:Production Quest